An electronic device equipped with a touch panel may detect a user's gesture input made on the touch panel by means of a finger or a touch pen and execute a command corresponding to the gesture input. In this case, there can be two types of delays: the delay for a sensor of the touch panel to detect the touch or gesture input; and the delay for the touch panel to process the touch or gesture input in a software manner and display the processing result on the screen. In order to reduce the amount of time between the gesture input and the screen display, the electronic device may calculate the predictive coordinates on the display screen based on the coordinates at which the gesture input is made. The electronic device may change the display screen in accordance with the calculated predictive coordinates.
In the case of calculating the predictive coordinates of the contact points of the gesture inputs consistently without consideration of the direction of the seamless touch input, it is difficult to compensate for any overshoot between the real coordinates and the predictive coordinates, especially when the direction of successive inputs is changed. This is likely to give the user an unsatisfactory close contact feeling.
In the case of performing noise canceling on the predictive coordinates without consideration of the movement speed of the seamless touch input, there may be deterioration in the unsatisfactory close contact feeling because of repetitive noise canceling processes.